Death's Sacrification
by Soto Sirin
Summary: What happens when a child is saved by the enemy? When a wannabe Holy Auror becomes connected with the dead that every one of his fellow soldiers hates so dearly? Rated for mild gore and later abuse of the english language.


**Title: **Death's Scarification.

**Author: **Soto Sirin

**Brief Statements: **This will probably confuse you. xD It makes very little sence, and is just a little prologue. But I need this pathetic little prologue for future references, as I will be refering back to it a lot in later chapters.

There are no true spoilers, save perhaps the use of skills. This is a complete different world, a different goal. In fact, Diablo isnt far too involved with this, really - though you'll see plenty of his minions. o.o

**Statement two: **Yes, this is short. I know. This is a prologue, and not meant to really be too large. Just something to get the story started.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Diablo. Blizzard does. Live with it. This plot line, and the mass majority of the characters belong to me. A few of them do belong to Blizzard, but other then that... Theyre mine. -hides from theiving meanies.-

* * *

The sounds of screaming, yelling, and roaring... Sounds of metal meeting flesh... Sounds of bodies hitting the muddy ground... The sounds of _death_.

This wasnt something to make a child understand. Innocent and gentle, a six year old boy was pinned into hearing this. To be next to this nightmare, and the color red endlessly forced into his head.

Wide eyed, the child stood and watched the scene with horror as he pinned himself to a corner like a helpless coward. Hundreds of men in steel armor stood fighting to a bloody end against demons which reached un-countable numbers. The small red creatures swarmed each warrior by the dozens, Shaman were leading the suicidal mission, guarded by even more of the demons, willing to sacrifice themselves for their summoners. Then again, when they could simply return by the movement of a wand, their was little to fear.

The men weren't fairing well. Glowing lights in various colors surrounded the men as they tried to hold of the creatures, both by rushing in with swords, and merely holding them back with shields that were about the same size of the creatures themselves. They were being out-numbered unreasonably, and already several of the men had been killed before they had a true attempt at getting beyond the red wave of death and reaching the shaman that kept the enemy numbers high.

And all the child could do was crush himself into a corner, crawl into a ball, and stare with endless fear in his forest-green eyes that made the creatures lust for more death, to cause more fear, so that the lust could continue.

"Gotu! Get everyone into five groups! We are better in packs then individually slaughtering! Get ready! Were heading for the bastards that are responsible for this!" A harsh, firm yell was barely heard over the screeching of the blood-thirsty wave.

"Yes sir!"

The youths hearing was leaving him. The yells of battle were making him numb, to the point where he could only here distant echoes. His sight had vanished, vision blurring, so that everything seemed like just one large mass of red, painting the world into a pretty picture of assassination.

His soft, pale green hair fell over his face and eyes like innocent blades of grass. But it wasn't enough to hide anything... Not even the creature running towards him, having broken through the defending soldiers of light.

His sences left him. His vision was void of color as he watched the creature charge for him, it's small sword lifted high over its head. No sound was heard. It was an eerie silence that beaconed death. He was far too numb to run out of the way, and his voice was held tightly in his throat.

The creature was no more then a few yards away, grinning with lust as it prepared to attack with the blood stained weapon. It's grin was maniacle... Inhuman.

The boy feebily lifted up his left arm above his head to act as a pathetic protection. He knew he was going to die. He was terrified. He didn't want to die. It was too early. He wanted to learn how to protect others without fighting, he wanted to study the world, he wanted... He wanted...

**_... I want to live. _**This was the simple phrase that was stuck into his brian as he covered his eyes with his arm. The word would no move away. It would be the last weak thought hed ever be allowed to make.

"Eeeeiieee!" The sudden screech was alarming and shocked the boy. He heard weapon meet flesh... To go through bone. But he felt nothing.

Scared, the youth could merely lift his head above his arm, but almost instantly he wished he hadn't. A skeleton stood silently over the corpses, and wriped out his sword from it's hide, and before the child could hide his face again, the monster made out of unnatural forces crumbled to the ground, making a pile of bones on the floor.

"Wha.. Wha..." He stuttered, staring at the bones... As did a large male who had walked over to help the boy. His look was cold and empty, but he offered a hand to the child all the same, and soon wiped the look away, smiling lightly.

"Come on, little one. You shouldn't be here." The man's voice was calm and kind as he lifted the frightened boy in his arms with easy, his blade hooked into a sheath, and his shield held on his left arm, as he carried him with his right.

Nothing more needed to be said to him. He fainted then and there, and left the chaotic world behind him in preference to kind little fantasies.

* * *

... Yea. o.o; Nothing special. But review anyways, Damn it!


End file.
